Ivor
NOTE: This article is only about Ivor's role in the first 4 episodes in the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode where he is a villain, not about his role in the last 8 episodes of the said game nor his role in the sequel, Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two, where he is a hero. For his role in the last 4 episodes of the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode and his role in Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two, click here. Ivor is a major antagonist-turned-protagonist in the Minecraft: Story Mode series from Telltale, appearing as the secondary antagonist-turned-major protagonist of the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode. He was the secondary antagonist in episodes 1-2, and became a minor antagonist in Episode 3. Later, starting from Episode 4, he becomes a supporting character. In Episodes 5-8, he becomes a major protagonist, and a good mentor to Jesse. He becomes a supporting protagonist in its sequel, Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two. He is a disgruntled former member of the Order of the Stone who quit due to their lies. In retaliation, Ivor spawned a Wither Storm, presumably to prove that the Order are not what they claim to be (though there were better ways to do so). He is voiced by Paul Reubens, who is best known for portraying Pee-Wee Herman. History Background Ivor, Soren, Gabriel, Elleegard, and Magnus were once members of the Order of the Stone, a group of supposed legendary heroes. Along with the others, he embarked on many adventures until they entered the legend by defeated the Ender Dragon. However, Ivor left the Order due to the Order lying about their legend and nothing more than frauds: Instead of lifetime experience, study, and training, all of the Order members' powers and abilities were in fact, secretly granted by Soren with use of Command Block' reality warping ability. In spite of them able to use their granted powers for their early adventures, the Order ultimately not ready against Ender Dragon in their supposed legendary battle, prompting Soren to use Command Block again to destroy the Dragon, this time, in front of his friends. Gabriel, Elleegard, and Magnus tolerated Soren when he revealed that his Command Block was the source of their powers, and even agreed to made up the story of their supposed legendary battle to avoid facing ridicule for incapability to defeat Ender Dragon. Since that moment, despite the Order giving him all their treasures in exchange for keeping the truth secret, he vowed to get revenge on all the order and came up with the idea to summon a special Wither, with the command block used to defeat the Ender Dragon. Season 1 ''Order of the Stone'' Ivor was going to trade with Petra for a wither skull, and in return, Petra was going to get a diamond. When both Petra and Jesse go back to the city, both of them went to a dark alley to trade with Ivor. However, Ivor wasn't present, making Petra search for Ivor, while leaving Jesse behind in case Ivor comes. Then, Ivor makes his first appearance, and meeting Jesse for the first time. Jesse tries to stall, but Ivor starts to leave and decline the trade. Luckily, Petra comes back in time with the wither skull. As Petra gives Ivor the wither skull, Ivor tells both of them to get the diamond from the nearby chest. However, when they open the chest, there was only Lapis Lazuli, confirming it was a scam all along. Because of this, Petra joins Jesse's Gang and all of them try to find Ivor. When they found Ivor coming to Gabriel's presentation, they try to stop them, but the Usher blocked their path, stopping Jesse and his gang from getting past. After when they collected enough slimeballs to craft a slimeblock, they do so to break the glass from the chicken machine, theUsher was distracted by the Chickens and ran away, letting them catch up to Ivor. As they got in the building, Jesse and the game went down the basement (AKA Ivor's Lair) and try to find the diamond for Petra. Axel and Jesse found a Fancy Potion and player determinant on who stole it. However, Ivor came down the basement, surprising the gang. They all try to hide from Ivor, but they failed when Olivia accidentally knocked off a potion from the counter. When they get caught, however, Ivor spawns an Iron Golem, which chases the gang (and also leaving Lukas behind). With either choice Jesse makes (either rescuing Lukas or alerting Gabriel), Ivor comes and interrupts the keynote speech. After arguing with Gabriel, he then unleashes the Wither Storm, which terrifies the citizens, making them evacuate. Gabriel the Warrior wasn't able to stop it, but Ivor attempts to stop it himself by telling the "creature" to stop, but also fails as well. Ivor then resorts to his "Fancy Potion", but since Axel/Jesse stole the real Potion, Ivor uses the wrong one which doesn't affect the Wither Storm. Jesse grabs out Ivor's Fancy Potion and throws it at the Command Block, but the Wither Storm detected this and fully protected its Command Block core before he could throw it. As the Wither Storm grows, all of them evacuate as well and ran to Gabriel's temple. At Gabriel's temple, a nether portal is found and Jesse lights the portal up and some of his / her friends go through and Ivor follows after them. After Jesse and Lukas are knocked into the Nether, the group (minus Petra) confront Ivor, where he tells Jesse that the minecart track is the only way out of the Nether before using an invisibility potion and vanishing. Later on when Jesse and his / her friends find the temple of the Order, where it is revealed that Ivor was one of the members of the Order of the Stone, but was kicked out as he distrusted Gabriel. ''Assembly Required'' In Assembly Required, whilst Jesse and his/her friends use the Amulet to find Soren, Ivor shows up on the map, shocking Jesse's friends as well as the Order. They all agree to stop him before he arrives at Soren's hideout. After Jesse is separated from Petra or Gabriel, he/she finds Ivor in the library, messing with the books. Even when Jesse asks him to calm down, he responds in a hostile manner and shoves him/her and attempts to escape. He wants to stop the Order from destroying the Wither Storm and believes he can do it himself. Either Petra or Gabriel shows up to aid Jesse in fighting Ivor, depending on Jesse's choice on who to save in Episode 1, and the three fight it out with swords and potions. After the duel, Jesse's friends show up to stop him, cornering Ivor. However, he surprises them with a slowness potion and walks off, locking them in. He doesn't appear until Episode 4, but shows up at the beginning of Episode 3 walking away. ''The Last Place You Look'' Ivor doesn't appear until Episode 4, but shows up at the beginning of Episode 3 walking out of the library. As Jesse's Gang tries to stop him, Jesse himself tells Ivor either that he won't get away with his plans, he'll pay for them, or to come back and fight them, or he can say nothing. Nevertheless, Ivor completely ignores Jesse, and walks out of the library with the doors slamming shut behind him. ''A Block and a Hard Place'' In A Block And A Hard Place, Ivor follows Jesse's Gang to their hideout where they are hiding from the Wither Storm. He is seen arguing with Soren. Jesse interrupts and Ivor reveals that he has a plan to help them destroy the Wither Storm. He explains that Jesse's Gang is in danger because he programmed the Wither Storm to track the Amulet. Jesse reveals that he has the Amulet, which Ivor didn't know. Soren explains that they saw Endermen pull apart the Wither Storm, and they create a plan to lure the Wither Storm towards Soren's Fortress (Which is infested with Endermen from the end flooding with water). Ivor explains that they are forgetting about the Command Block. He tells them that he has an Enchanted Book with the power of the Command Block itself in his fortress that they could use to create an Enchanted Weapon with the power to destroy the Command Block. Ivor tells them, however, that his fortress is in the Far Lands. When Jesse's gang stumble upon a swamp on their journey to the Far Lands, Jesse sees a witch hut and decides to steal a cake from the hut. But Ivor tells him about witches, and the player can either choose to warn his/her friends or steal the cake. Ivor is not seen again until Soren tells the truth about the Order, at Ivor's fortress in the Far Lands. After Soren tells the truth to Jesse, Ivor barges into the room containing his Enchanted Book, and tells Jesse about who the Order really are, along with why he unleashed the Wither Storm in the first place (which was to show the Minecraft world that the Order was a bunch of liars and cowards). Later when Jesse's gang return to Soren's temple with the Enchanted tool, (player-determinant) Gabriel or Soren run away from the gang, and Ivor pursues them. Ivor is seen again at Reuben's funeral. If the player decides to keep the truth about the Order hidden, Ivor will shake his head in disapproval and nod in approval if you let Gabriel tell the truth. Quotes Gallery Images Wither Storm.JPG|Ivor with his developing Wither Storm. Veryannoying.JPG|Hadrian talking to Jesse in the Dormitory. (Ivor can be seen on the far left.) LavaRace 1920x1080.jpg|Ivor and Jesse during the Old Builder Games. Hadrian falling.jpg|Ivor and the others watching as Jesse eliminates Hadrian. JB Ninja Ivor.png|Ivor as the bounty hunter working for Romeo. RomeoandIvor.PNG|Ivor taking Romeo's orders. Videos Minecraft Story Mode - Ivor Wither Storm Minecraft Story Mode- Soren runs away Trivia *Ivor is one of the few villains in the game who, gameplay-wise, can never directly kill Jesse. *Ivor is one of the only four characters in the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode who appears in all eight episodes, along with Jesse, Petra (depending on player's choice), and Lukas. External links * . * . Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Magic Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:Extremists Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Master Orator Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Evil Creator Category:Deal Makers Category:The Heavy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Summoners Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Aware Category:Minion Category:Vandals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Omniscient Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice